Honor Harrington
Honor Harrington was a Mandalorian and Sith of the Cryth Order during the Yuuzhan Vong War. History Early Years (1 BBY to 24 ABY) Honor Harrington was born on Corellia to a middle class family in Coronet. When he was five his mother was killed by criminals and Honor's father uprooted the family (Honor and his sister Mercedes) to move about the Corellian system, never spending much time in one place. His father taught both his children to be self sufficient, and Honor developed a number of skills that served him well, including combat, piloting and technical. Honor grew up content with the life he led, but that life came to an abrupt end when the family ship was attacked by ex-imperials turned pirates. Honor managed to escape but his father was killed and his sister taken prisoner. With his life in ashes, Honor joined the New Republic military as a fighter pilot where he distinguished himself in many engagements. However as Grand Admiral Pellaeon took firm control of the Empire and the galaxy edged towards peace, Honor grew disillusion with the politics of the New Republic. He resigned from the military, commissioned a custom freighter and left for parts unknown. He eventually settled on Mandalore, embraced the culture and was trained and given the Mandalorian armor, marking him as a full Mandalorian. War and Beyond (25 ABY to 31 ABY) In 25 ABY the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy and Honor joined the fight against this deadly enemy. In the course of the war he find himself fighting alongside Jedi and developed a close relationship with Jedi Lexy Cole. This led to events that would profoundly alter the course of Honor's life. The Vong weren't the only deadly enemy in the galaxy, and in a mission going up against the rogue Cryth, Honor found himself squaring off against the Sith apprentice, Kyrton. Kyrton bested Honor, faking Honor's death by the use of Force illusion, took him prisoner and delivered him to his master, Logan Cole. The two Sith managed to turn Honor to the dark side and the former Mandalorian fully embraced it. On a training mission to Mustafar, Honor encountered Cryslah Orion and in turn took her prisoner, and using the same torturous methods that had worked on him, turned Crys into his Sith apprentice. Being a Sith, Honor naturally planned to use his apprentice to eventually defeat Logan and Kyrton and command the Cryth. He therefore proceeded to hone her into a deadly tool, but his work backfired on him in karmic manner. While on a joint mission with Jedi on a Yuuzhan Vong worldship, Honor was reunited with Lexy. Sensing her master's true feelings for the Jedi woman, and in a bid to gain dominance over Honor and increase her own dark power Crys attempted to kill Lexy Cole. The attempt failed, and horrified that his choices had almost brought about the death of the woman he loved Honor abandoned his apprentice. While the worldship mission succeeded, it couldn't forestall the fall of Coruscant. The Jedi involved in the mission retreated to Borleias to join Luke Skywalker there, and Honor did so as well. There he learned that his apprentice had been taken prisoner by the Vong along with Jedi apprentice Jase Bultar. The two apprentices were rescued, but Honor was blamed by the Jedi for their captivity. However no one blamed him more than Honor blamed himself. This time Honor stuck it out, fighting beside the New Republic forces bloodying the eye of the Yuuzhan Vong and leaving Borleias on their terms; not the Vong's. Before Honor left, Luke Skywalker warned him to be vigilant. Once he'd turned to the dark side, it would continue to haunt Honor. Honor continued to fight the Yuuzhan Vong for the duration of the war, but the advent of peace left him adrift. He felt he'd dishonored the Mando'ade, and had forfeited the right to wear the beskar'gam. Once again he left for parts unknown.